


Stories From The Downstairs Bathroom

by holmartell



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alison takes a pregnancy test, Gen, Post-Series 2, Slice of Life, The Captain is surprisingly reassuring, True friendship is when the ghost who lives in your house watches you piss on your hand, Wholesome, an underrated friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmartell/pseuds/holmartell
Summary: Alison takes a pregnancy test, without Mike’s knowledge. Looking for moral support, there’s only one ghost up to the task.
Relationships: Alison & The Captain
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	Stories From The Downstairs Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a longer work, maybe I’ll come back to it again someday!

“We’ve been here before, haven’t we...”

  
For some reason, the ghosts had - like teenage girls - taken to sulking in the downstairs bathroom when they were upset. Both of them had spent hours in there, arguing and negotiating and comforting and everything in between.

  
“Indeed. But hopefully for more positive reasons this time, eh?”

  
Alison nodded. She was sitting on the toilet, knickers around her ankles, wringing her hands nervously. The Captain perched on the edge of the porcelain bath, his stick in his lap.

  
“Okay. Here I go...” She said, putting her hand between her legs. The Captain sat patiently, eyes closed, until the trickle of wee had ended.

  
“You alright?” He asked, one eye tentatively open.

  
“Hm.” She nodded in response, taking a piece of toilet paper and wiping the pregnancy test dry.

  
“Alison, if it is any reassurance, I think you will be a wonderful mother.”

  
“Thank you. Close your eyes for a sec while I pull my pants up...” He did so as Alison dressed herself again. She put the lid down, flushed, and sat down with a sigh.

  
“What if I don’t feel how I’m supposed to feel?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I mean, what if I’m relieved that it’s negative? Or sad that it’s positive? I don’t know how to feel.”

  
“You can only feel _how_ you feel. You shouldn’t feel bad about that. It is your body, and it’s up to you how you respond. You are in control.”

  
Alison nodded, tapping her feet.

  
“How much longer?” He asked.

  
“Just under a minute.”

  
The two of them sat in silence before Alison cleared her throat.

  
“Thank you for doing this with me, by the way. Pat would’ve been too kind, Lady B would’ve been judgemental, Robin would’ve been...insane, and the others, well...”

  
“Indeed.”

  
“I knew you would understand.”

  
“It’s my pleasure, Alison.”

  
She stared at the stick in her lap and exhaled heavily. “I think it’s time.”

  
“Whatever happens, it will be fine. I’m sure of it.” He looked at her and nodded reassuringly, seeing the hesitation in her eyes.

  
“Okay. Okay...” Alison turned over the stick. When she looked back at the Captain, her mouth was agape, and her eyes glistened.

  
“It’s positive. I’m gonna be a mum. I’m gonna be a mum.”

  
The Captain’s mouth opened in surprise too, and he struggled to speak for a few moments.

  
“Good lord. And how - how do you feel?”

Alison considered this for a moment before her face broke into a smile.  
“I think I feel good. Yeah, I’m...I’m happy. I’m happy. I’m...god, I’m pregnant.”

  
The Captain grinned. “Yes.”

  
Alison laughed in response, going to the sink to wash her hands. “You are going to be the best weird...ghost...grand...uncle in the world, you know that? You’re all gonna be so great.”

  
“Thank you, Alison. But the most important question remains: how are you going to tell Kitty?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Said Alison as they both stood up and walked back into the corridor. “She’ll be so jealous.”

  
“Indeed. She’ll be a big sister.”

  
“Yeah. Here...” She said, stopping in her tracks. “Give me a ghost hug.”

  
“Alright...” The Captain replied, hesitant.  
The two of them stood as close as possible without touching, and both bent their arms into hugging-position, holding them in midair. They stood there for a moment, imagining a sensation, before separating.

  
“Congratulations.” Said the Captain, earnestly. “It’s been a long time since there’s been a baby in the house. I’m looking forward to it.”

  
“I’m glad. Thank you. For all of that.” Said Alison, walking on with a laugh. “I should probably go find Mike.”


End file.
